A Dead Beginning
by Howler Cullen
Summary: Harry has come into his inheritance as an InFury. The Dursleys have moved to Dallas Texas and Harry is forced to follow and finds his mates under not so normal circumstances...but when has Harry Potter even been normal? SLASH GODRIC/HARRY/ERIC


_20 June _

_This wasn't really how I wanted to spend my last couple of hours of freedom. _

_I am currently cramped next to a man (who would give Uncle Vernon a run for his money in a contest of body mass and smelt as if he hadn't taken a shower in weeks) and in front of a mother and her screaming baby, who hadn't stopped crying since we'd taken off. I am currently on my way to Texas, Dallas Texas where Uncle Vernon had been offered some sort of executive job with Grunnings. _

_Big pay but in a different Country. _

_Unfortunately, according to Dumbledore I still had to live with them because of the blood wards (which move with the family). Luckily for me that a potions accident had caused me to go through my magical maturity early in the safety of Hogwarts walls. Which in turn lead to my magical emancipation (I can now use magic outside Hogwarts!), which in turn led to me inheriting some crazy amount of money from my parents, Sirius (who had made me his heir before he died) and, would you believe it, I also inherited the Slytherin vaults and title. Yeah apparently, so Griphook says, Tom Riddle forfeited his right to the Slytherin wealth and title when he created the horcruxes, serves him right. _

"What language you writin' boy?" The man next to me questioned. "Arabic?" I love being able to write and speak Parseltongue, no one will ever know what I'm saying or writing.

"Something like that" I replied checking my watch. We should be landing soon...I hope...I really don't know how much more of that child I can take.

_With part of my magically inheritance came a creature inheritance. I am now officially part vampire part veela. My kind, before all the light creature propaganda bullshit the ministry had been spreading for the past couple of centuries, had been common enough to be given our own name. We are called Furys but submissive Furys, (like me unfortunately) can also be known as InFurys. Being an InFury sucked! Sure the perks were good, I could do wand less and wordless magic with frightening easy. All I had to do was want something to happen and it would, at least everything I'd tried so far had. I had wings (which retracted leaving light scares down my back) they made flying so much more exciting then on a broom. My eyesight was perfect, even better then perfect I could see things wizards could only dream of. I also had all the other vampire traits to some degree, I was faster then the fastest human and stronger then the strongest yet no where near as fast or strong as a vampire. I also had their weaknesses though silver hurt like a bitch, I needed some blood to live and even though it didn't kill me, after a couple of hours and without any potions I would burn and blister. _

_From my veela said I'd gotten my wings, obviously. I'd also learnt though that I needed a mate, or shockingly even two (it all had to do with my power levels apparently). It was probably the reason I actually wasn't dreading going to Dallas as much as I thought I would. It somehow felt right, like I needed to go there I guess. _

"Good Morning passengers this is you pilot speaking, we are about to begin our descent into Dallas and ask that you fold your trays away, return your seats to their upright positions and fasten your seat-belts. Thank you" Sighing I closed my journal and folded my tray away. Returning my journal to my backpack I looked out the small window. It was bright and sunny out there...just great I'm going to have to dig out my cap and let my hair out. I knew the Dursleys would make me wait, they were probably hoping I'd have to wait in the sun as well. They would have gotten Dumbledore's letter by now and I just knew they weren't going to be happy. I'd always been a freak to them but I think, them seeing me now with shoulder length black hair and looking extremely feminine, would send them over the edge. "...welcome to Dallas and thanks for Flying British Air" I strategically waited until the plane was mostly empty before getting up. Better not to fight the crowds, strangers touching me, even the slightest brushes made me uncomfortable. I was the last to exit the plane, probably not the best choice. The moment my feet hit the tarmac a sharp pain shot through my neck and everything went black.

"You have me, why do you need him?"

"Not only is he one of you Godric, he's a devil worshipper. He's into dark things. He is a burden on his family"

"I can't let you hurt this boy. It's not right"

"The arrangements are made Godric. You can't back out now. Neither you or him belong here. Go to sleep Godric" I heard a door close and a dead bolt slide into place. My neck was stinging uncomfortably and my wrists burnt.

"I know you're awake" I sighed and opened my eyes. A pair of lifeless blue eyes were staring down at me. My magic and instincts surged. It took all my power to keep from leaning up and kissing those pale lips, even still, I couldn't hold in the small whimper. He didn't look much older then me, though I could smell he was a vampire, so looks can be deceiving. He frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What are you?" He muttered. I lowered my gaze and struggled to sit up. I hissed when I realized my wrists were bound with a small silver chain.

" Defluo" I muttered, the offending chain vanished leaving my wrists red and bloody.

"You're a wizard!" The vampire gasped. I flinched when he suddenly appeared mere millimeters away from my face. He took a deep breath in and frowned again. My heart raced as he began nuzzling my neck just under my ear. "I know that scent" He pulled back and stared right into my eyes. "You smell of Salazar. How is that possible?"

"He's my great something grandfather" I told him. "And he's heir I guess" I added holding out my hand and showing him the white gold Slytherin family ring. It was a simple golden band on my left hand middle finger. Engraved on the top of the ring was the Slytherin Shield bookended by two coiled serpents. Not taking his eyes off of my ring, the vampire reached up to his neck and pulled a leather neckless out of his shirt and over his head. He held it out in front of him and my eyes widened. I recognized the ring hanging on the leather. The Gryffindor family ring.

"The Gryffindor family ring" I exclaimed. The ring was thicker then the Slytherin one and gold. The Gryffindor shield imprinted on the top surrounded by small red gems. "You're related to Godric Gryffindor" The vampire just looked at me, then it clicked. "You are Godric Gryffindor?" The vampire, Godric, smiled sadly and hid the ring away again.

"I haven't been Godric Gryffindor since Salazar disappeared" Godric said gently touching the Slytherin family ring. "I was so distort I fled and haven't returned since" His attention then turned to the Potter Ring. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Harry Potter" I told him.

"No. What is your full name Harry?" I sighed.

"Harry James Slytherin Black Potter" I mumbled staring down at my hands. Godric took my hand and brushed his lips against the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Slytherin Black Potter" He said. "However I am still curious about what you are. I feel...protective of you yet I hardly know you"

"I'm an InFury" I muttered refusing to look at him. "You probably feel protective of me because I'm a creature submissive so it's in your nature and that...um...I think you might be...ah...m-my dominate" I admitted. I squeezed my eyes closed, not wanting to see his reaction. We sat in silence for a long couple of minutes. What if he didn't want me? Oh god, InFury can't live without their mates once they find them.

"Go to sleep Harry" Godric said softly. I took a shaking breath in and bit my lip to stop the tears. I barely know him, yet facing the increasingly likely possibility that he'd reject me hurt more then anything I've ever felt. "I'm not rejecting you Harry, However I don't know you and while my instincts scream for me to take you...there are some things I've got to deal with first" He admitted gently, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He gently pulled me back as he laid down. "Sleep now"

A terrified scream tore me from my deep slumber. Jolting up right I frantically looked around until I finally spotted Godric, looking stiffly out the window of the door. "What's going on Godric?" I asked as another scream reached us.

"My Child, you shouldn't have done this" Godric muttered to himself. "They sent a human in and Newlin got her" Another scream and Godric went to break the door open, stopping short. "Silver" He muttered.

"No problem" I said feeling the magic surge to my hands I flicked my wrist and the door exploded. Well not so much exploded as it was obliterated, there wasn't even a big enough piece left to use as a stake. I stared at my hand in shock before slowly looking up at Godric, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Too much?" Godric just shook his head.

"Wait here" Godric said. I frowned and opened my mouth to protest. "Please Harry. You're my submissive, please just wait here. I'll come back as soon as I can"

"Godric, I think the door would agree with me that I can defend myself" I argued crossing my arms over my chest. Godric placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I have no doubt of that Harry. However I believe the door would also agree that your power control is limited. I want to know you're safe yet I don't want anyone killed or hurt. Please Harry, just wait here" Sighing I nodded and the next second he was gone. Angrily I flicked my wrist and all the miniscule pieces of door flew back together. The newly repaired door closed with a slam. I huffed and looked back over the room I was in. Spotting my back pack in the corner I was over there in a second making sure nothing was missing. Finding everything in place, I flittered back over to the door, bag in hand. If my control over my powers worried Godric, then I'd just have to practice hard to find the right power level.

"No better time like the present" I muttered. I flicked my wrist again and the door, once again was blown into a bazillion pieces. I'll try later. Only a couple of minutes passed before Godric appeared in front of me.

"Thank you for waiting" He said taking my hand. I jolt of magic shot through my body at the skin on skin contact. Godric let out a soft moan, so he felt it as well. "Come on"

**Sookie's Pov**

"Stop this" Everyone's attention was drawn to the balcony. Godric was standing on the railing and a small black haired boy was crouched down on the rail next to him. "Everybody stand down" The vampires all stood down and released the people. Reverend Newlin began begging Eric to make a martyr of him. Eric just stared blankly down at him. Godric, quicker then my eyes could follow, ran up and pulled Newlin away from Eric by the back of his shirt. "Who here is willing to die for this mans madness?" He questioned calmly. I felt Bill shudder behind me as the black hair boy slowly walked past. I noticed that the other vampires all had similar reactions to the boy. Eric's reaction however was quiet different. I'm not sure is anyone else noticed but as the boy passed him, Eric's fangs extended and his whole posture seemed to relax for a split second. "Go home, all of you" Godric dropped the Reverend and walked up to the boy. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist before walking out of the church without a backwards glance. I was to focused on them to notice Bill and Eric exchanging words.

"Who is he" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know" Eric answered. "But I intend to find out"


End file.
